Rochelle Awakes
by muckfarmedrose
Summary: After a year of being dead Rochelle is back. All would seem well except for the fact the Lathenia and MArduke are back as well. Now the battle against time starts again. Who will win this time?
1. And so the mess begins

**AN: Hi people! So this is kind of my coming back chapter! I've been taking a break from writing due to family difficulties, but I'm back! This story is for all of those Guardians of Time fans that absolutely hate that the author killed Rochelle off. It takes place little more over a year after the last book. I will warn you in advance that this story might be corny and is just a comical relief for me when I'm bored. It is at no stretch serious. Now that we have that out f the way… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing!**

I woke up lying on the grass of a valley with a cliff over top of my head. This wasn't right. I was suppose to be dead. I remember clearly jumping in front of Ethan to save him from the poison arrow. I wasn't suppose to be lying here.

Slowly, I stood up. This wasn't right. I needed to get some answers. Maybe Arkarian knew what was going on. I needed to warn him about Lathenia anyways. Looking around I found that the only way up the cliff was too climb it. Great. Carefully I pressed my hand against the rocks, noticing that they still looked and felt like an electric current was running in them. Thankfully, the rock didn't break and I could still do this.

Once I was finally at the top of the cliff I knew exactly where I was. This was the place Ethan and I was last. My lips tingled as I remembered the kiss we shared. Perhaps it wouldn't be the last one after all. I shook my head to clear it of the thought. That wasn't something I needed to think about now. I needed to figure out how the heck I was alive.

I started walking towards the familiar mountain. It didn't take long for me to find my way to the secret door. I stood there for a moment before I noticed that he wouldn't be expecting me. _Arkarian?_ I called in my thoughts. He would be able to hear them better than if I would have yelled. It took him a while to open the door. I didn't want to think about what he was doing.

When the door opened to the Chambers Arkarian stood there in shock. He blinked hard and just stared at me for the longest time. Isabel appeared behind him in a long t-shirt and stared as he did. Well that explained the wait. I sighed and decided to say something. "What no welcome?"

"Rochelle?" Isabel asked. I nodded and she blushed finally realizing what she was wearing but flung herself forward to hug me. I wasn't a real huggy person so I left that up to her as I looked at Arkarian. He seemed to still be at a loss of words, his brow furrowed.

He finally found his voice when Isabel released me, "But…how?"

Well there went that theory, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me that." His mouth formed an 'o' while his brows mashed together and motioned for me to come in. Isabel disappeared into a room and came back out with some sweat pants on and her cell phone.

"Let's wait to call Ethan and find out what is going on." Arkarian suggests and I nod in agreement. That was a good plan. We went to the room where Arkarian had given our missions. It was different from before. The sphere and machinery weren't on, for one. Arkarian produced three stools and we all take a seat. It was awkward for a moment before Arkarian took charge. "Explain what happened."

I sighed. "I'm not sure, exactly. It was like one minute it was all black, the next I was opening my eyes to a cliff. It's like I just laid down and dreamed it all." He looked even more puzzled and worried than before. "What?"

"You say it like your dying only happened yesterday?" I nodded. He and Isabel exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"Rochelle, you've been dead for over a year." This time it's my turn to blink in surprise. "I've heard of people coming back from the dead, but you said you woke under a cliff?"

I nodded, "In a valley. Look if you're trying to point out that, I wasn't where I was buried, I already knew that. We have a slightly bigger problem than this though." They both raise an eyebrow. I take a deep breath. "Lathenia is back as well." They both started talking at once. I raised my hand and they stopped. "Call Ethan, then I will explain. He needs to hear this too. The others can no doubt wait, but I think this concerns him."

Arkarian finally nodded. Isabel left, and went to go wait for Ethan. We both sat there staring at our feet, a million questions passing through us. I was surprised he left his thoughts open to me, but I guessed that he was hoping together we could hash things out.

The silent conference stopped when Ethan's voice drifted down the hall. "Isabel, I can't just randomly disappear. Thankfully my dad was home, but I just can't—" his words stopped along with the footfalls. I could feel his eyes on me, along with hearing the suspicions and doubt running through his head. I didn't look up though. I just continued to stare at my feet.

I heard Arkarian get up and whisper something in Isabel's ear. They probably wanted to give us some privacy. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing at this point. Who's to say he hasn't moved on? Why wait around for a girl who's suppose to be dead?

After what seems like hours, I finally hear Ethan move. Out of the corner of my eye I see him kneel next to me. He puts one finger under my chins and lifts it so he could see my face. The question is written all over his face, but he works the moisture into his mouth to voice it, "How?"

I shook my head, "We don't know." He nods as if it explained everything. We're silent for another moment until he shakes his head laughing. "What?"

"Either they're playing a really dirty trick on me, or I have completely lost it."

"If that's so then the joke's on both of us." I murmured. We both sigh. Then his mouth pressed itself against mine hesitantly then more forcefully. Right then I didn't care if this was a trick or not. When we pulled back Arkarian and Isabel were in the room and we both blushed.

Arkarian produced another stool for Ethan next to mine, before looking to me. "Explain."

"I don't know exactly how to describe it. I was floating…almost? And then someone was calling me. Next thing I know I'm floating towards a light and Lathenia grabs my foot." I recall the scene in my head so at least Arkarian can understand what I was talking about.

Ethan let out a low whistle, "At least Marduke isn't back." I can understand the grudge in his voice. If it wasn't for Marduke I wouldn't have died, and Ethan and I could have been together a long time ago. I adverted my eyes and scratched the back of my neck. "He's back as well?" I nodded, and he muttered something about smashing the stone.

Matt appeared with his back facing me before I could explain. "Guys I have bad news."

"Lathenia and Marduke are back?" I guessed. He turned around and his eye got wide.

"So it did work," he said under his breath.

"What worked?" he shook his head and I lost it. Without thinking I stood up and grabbed his shirt. It probably wasn't smart to act this way towards an Immortal, but that thought didn't enter my mind. I was dead already right? I continued to drag him by his shirt collar until we were quite a way down the mountain. I let go roughly, causing him to fall to the ground. "Now what did you do?"

"Rochelle, it's not what you think."

"Well apparently! What did you do?"

"I asked my father if he could bring you back. He said it would take time but he might be able to do it." I glared at him. So this whole mess was his fault. Figures. Sighing, I offered him my hand to help him back up. He took it, and continued to explain, "Ethan wasn't doing so well. No one else was doing well either, but he was the worst. I thought bringing you back would cheer him up."

"Sadly your Good Samaritan deed backfired." He nods glumly. I sighed again. "We should get back." He nods again, and follows me up the mountain. Everyone looked up as we walked in. I go to sit next to Ethan and glare at Matt. _You're turn to explain_.

He sighs and explains how his father brought me back along with the others. I get bored with the discussion and stand to leave. What a mess. I don't stray far from Arkarian's chambers, but it's enough that I can't see where the secret door is.

I hear footfalls behind me, and I turn to see that Ethan has followed me. He sat down next to me without saying a word. I shrugged and lay down in the grass, continuing to look at the clouds. "You're not going to be able to come back to our world, are you?"

I think it over still staring at the clouds. "How could I? I've been dead for a year. I've heard of people coming back from the dead, but never after a year." He sighed and lay down next to me. "I might be able to change my appearance, but there really is not a point. I'd be better off trying home schooling then trying to catch up. Even if I change my name someone is bound to know something is up."

He nods, "Do you know where you are going to stay?" He was being practical and indifferent on purpose and for the same reason I was. He knew as well as I that his could all fall apart and I could be dead again tomorrow.

I rub the heel of my hand against my forehead thinking it through. "I think Arkarian might be willing to let me bunk in his chambers?" I voice the thought to Ethan and propelled the thought towards Arkarian as well. It wasn't long until Arkarian's voice drifted into my head confirming my guess.

"I'm sure he will." I nod and close my eyes. The sun shone on my face as I basked in the silence. It wasn't long after our words had ceased that I felt Ethan's hand wrap around mine. "Man, Rochelle, I really missed you."

My eyes flew open and trained their focus on his face. He was completely sincere. He let his thoughts wash over me as he recalled his last year and each one was tainted with sadness. It was like he wasn't really there. He moved, went to school, hanged with the other Named, but his smiles were never genuine. It was all a half done show. "Please don't."

It was too much too bare. I couldn't bear to see him like that. His pain was too much, and I had never felt anything. I never had the chance, because I had been dead. Why was it that he should have to go through so much pain when I did not? It seemed like that was all I ever brought to people was pain.

"Don't what?" I felt the wetness in my eyes flow over unto my cheek. He brushed them away frantically. "Rochelle? What's the matter?"

"I've caused you so much pain and I haven't suffered any."

"It's all fine now, Rochelle. You're back." We stared at each other bleakly knowing the truth behind all the lies. However I heard someone running towards us and reined back my tears.

I sat up and saw Isabel running up to tell us something. "Ethan, your Dad called and said you needed to come home." He nodded and left using his wings. "Everyone left. Arkarian says that everything is ready for you." I smiled, getting up.

"Your brother is a pain in the butt. You know that right?"

"Duh, join the club. He's been that way forever. Just be glad you don't live with him."

I laughed. "Isabel I never really did fully apologize to you on using your—"

She held up a hand to stop me. "That's old news. What matters is that you're back and we can start anew." I nodded and followed her back to the mountain. She hugged me when the door opened saying she had to go to. Sure enough Arkarian appeared out of the blue to tell her goodbye.

After a very personal and long kiss they parted and he showed me to the room Isabel had come out with her sweat pants. "You can use this room."

"Are you expecting for me to sleep on the floor?" I laughed.

"No, the bed—"

"Arkarian, there is now way in heck that I am sleeping on that bed."

"Why on earth not?" I raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he was really that clueless. After a minute I sighed and leaned a little closer.

"That's the room Isabel disappeared in to get her sweat pants, and I'm pretty sure that you two were not sleeping in there." I got the satisfaction of making him blush ever so slightly.

"I have another bed but it is smaller and the room—"

"Arkarian, I'm dead. D-E-A-D, dead. I don't need hospitality, just somewhere to crash while we get things sorted out. You won't even know I'm here. You can have this room. I'll take the smaller one." He frowned at me. I sighed, "Arkarian, we don't even know how long this is going to last. For all we know I can be dead again tomorrow."

He nodded, letting out a heavy breath, and led the way. We passed down hallways and rooms that I didn't even know existed. He pointed out rooms like the kitchen, bathroom and other such rooms. "Jeez, does this place ever end?"

"Eventually. Anyways here's your room." It was just a plain white room with a bed but it suited me fine.

"Thanks! So you and Isabel seem to be very hot and heavy these days. Hope Matt doesn't find out."

"Rochelle!"

"What? It's not like it's a well-kept secret. I think everyone knows except for Matt, and maybe Jimmy and Shaun. So when is the wedding?"

"April, hopefully." I turned around to see the most tender look on his face. I hadn't really known that they had been engaged, but I figured they weren't far off.

"Is her mother allowed to come?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Let's see blue hair, purple eyes. You're not exactly the normal groom. I mean have you ever met her mother?"

"They had me over for dinner not too long ago, actually." I raised an eyebrow. "As soon walked in the door she thought of me as a 'bad boy' and was wishing Isabel would get over me." I laughed at the thought of Arkarian being a bad boy. I laughed even harder as the image of Arkarian clad in leather sitting on a Harley Davison motorcycle whisking Isabel away to a smoke filled bar drifted into my head. He glowered at me and said a quick goodnight.

I sobered myself up, holding on to my self-control with mere fingertips and climbed into the bed. I lay there forever just staring at the ceiling before I drifted to unconsciousness not knowing if I would ever open my eyes again.

***********************************************

I woke the next morning to the sensation that someone was in the room with me. I jumped out of the bed with one quick movement, my hand in front of me really to take hold of whoever was in the room. The man in front of me was tall and had that arrogant air about him that only an immortal could have. I only knew of four immortals that were alive and since he wasn't a girl that only left Matt and his father. "Hello Dartemis. Here to ruin more of reality?"

"Are you Rochelle?"

"Hey I asked a question first."

"Answer my question!"

"I don't think I will." I glared down the Immortal like he was a schoolmate.

"Rochelle!" I turned around to see Arkarian looking at me like I did something so preposterous.

"So you are Rochelle?"

"Nope. I'm Annemarie. Nice try though." The Immortal glared at me like I was Satan himself. I smiled brightly at him with no care in the world. I was dead anyways. Might as well annoy the heck out of him while I can. Arkarian was frantically telling me to back of in my head along with Matt who had appeared sometime while I was in the glaring match.

"There is no need to be pert."

"No need? No need!" I lost it. "Excuse me! Thanks to you I'm brought back from the dead! I can't go outside! I have to live in seclusion, and the worst of all thanks to you all that whole big mess of a battle and getting rid of the problem is brought back!"

"You're alive though."

"Like that matters! Who cares! I'm going to have to cut my hair, change my name, get contacts and change my style if I ever want to even step out of hiding. Way to go genius! Way to go! You Immortals need to learn to just bud out!"

"You are out of line!"

"No you are out of line!" I shoved him back with my hands. He came back up and was about to slap me, when Arkarian stepped between us.

"Step aside, Arkarian."

"I don't know with what manners you were taught Dartemis, but I will not have you striking a woman while you are in my chambers." (**AN:** and this is where everyone say "Go, Arkarian!" Sorry, back to the story)

"Yeah Punk!"

"Rochelle." I shut my mouth and stepped down from the fight. It took quite a lot to make Arkarian to get mad.

"Fine, either way I've come here to take Rochelle back to Athens with me. Come along."

"Like heck. I'll come along. First of all I'm not a dog or a child. Second I don't care who you are or how powerful you might be, I'm not going anywhere!"

"You have no place to go."

"Rochelle is more than welcome to stay with me as long as she needs." Arkarian said with the same dangerous tone in his voice that he had before when he was telling Darius that he would not strike me. It didn't sound right uttered out of his mouth.

"She could be dead within the week. It's better she comes with me. The magic has not yet solidified, and there is no telling what may happen until it does."

"We'll take our chances."

"Wait, if the magic doesn't solidify and I die again, won't Lathenia and Marduke die as well?"

"No, I'm afraid Lathenia has enough power to make sure it solidifies for both of them."

"Great." So much for an easy way out. "I'll stay here though thank you very much." Dartemis looked like he was about to bust, but Dillon came in before the Immortal could explode.

"Hey Arkarian, could I borrow…" I turned around to see his puzzled face. "Dead." He said pointing a finger at me.

"Blame them." I swept a hand towards Matt and his father, and walked out.

**AN: Okay, I know it's corny but I warned you in the beginning that such would be so. Anywho reviews, review, review. I won't update until I get at least ten.**


	2. So, what do we do now?

**AN: Well here is the second chapter! YAY! Okay first I would like to thank AggelosEternally for pointing out my mistake on Dartemis' name. I had first put Darius and I was wrong. I have another story with a character name Darius and I knew this one started with a d so that is what cam out. But don't be a afraid to tell me, "Hey you got this wrong." Or "It's spelled this way not whatever gibberish you put down" Feel free to tell me that I am wrong. Okay now that that is out of the way I'll shut up now. **

**Arkarian POV: **

Rochelle sprinted out of the room. I glared at Dartemis, meeting his level gaze. "She needs to come to Athens. Who knows what Lathenia could do to her? For all we know Rochelle could be taken over and become a spy." I gave him a level look and turned to Dillon.

"So what? That would be nothing new," Dillon said. I held back the rage that was trying to surface.

"If you have forgotten, Rochelle has shown her loyalty time and time again."

"Arkarian is right." We all turned to see Neriah stepping in. "Rochelle just came back from the dead, give her a break Dillon. You also came over from the Order." Without missing a beat Neriah turned her icy glare to Dartemis. "I believe that you made your point clear, but we need a united front now more than ever." He was about to interrupt but Neriah was quicker than he was. "Return to Athens, Dartemis. You're not needed here. The Tribunal needs you to help decide a plan of action."

"I'll leave as along as Rochelle leaves with me."

"That wouldn't be the smartest idea. If you try to drag her back to Athens she'll kill you in your sleep out of spite."

"She can't kill an Immortal."

Neriah's eyes danced with amusement. In one moment her thoughts unveiled a scene of utter chaos and disruption. Dark creatures leaked through a rip in the sky, ravaging villages. The scene skipped a little to the school as rats infested the halls. Ethan and Dillon fought them off as they ran through the hall telling classrooms to shut and lock their doors. As the scene skipped again I realized what she was showing us- the battle that took place last year. Rochelle and Ethan were disappearing down the tunnel to get the key. Rochelle barely making it back. Rochelle discovering Neriah's dogs. Neriah and Matt directing the birds with the poison in their pouches. The dealing out of weapons where Rochelle was cheated out of hers. _Maybe she would have lived if she had had them._ Neriah's stray thought didn't break the sequence of memories though. It continued on to the last battle of the Immortals and finally rested on Rochelle jumping in front of Ethan to save him from the poison arrow.

"Rochelle would be the one to find out a way, Dartemis. Don't you agree?" He stared at her for a moment before nodding and disappearing before our eyes. Neriah seemed to droop as my focus turned back to her but she straightened up as soon as she felt my eyes on her. "Well that was interesting, huh?" I merely shook my head.

"But, guys, what if Rochelle is turned against us. She was on their side once already."

"And so where you! So shut it Dillon!" Neriah looked ready for another fight. I decided to intervene before they were at each other's throats.

"Peace. Neriah's right. There is no way we can get through this if we are not united. Rochelle has proved herself trustworthy time and time again. No matter if you choose to be blind to it, the fact of the matter is Ethan would have died if Rochelle hadn't had stepped between him and the arrow. You would have lost your friend then, instead of your rival." Dillon stepped down.

"But if she is taken over?" he asked with very little hope.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes."

**Rochelle's POV**

I was going to get lost if I kept wandering like I was. Who knew these Chambers was so difficult to navigate? It wasn't long until I stepped into a hallway and saw Dillon walk out of a room with Arkarian and Neriah. Great, I just went in a big circle. Neriah saw me and ran down the hall giving me a hug. I hugged her back; glad to see my friend again. "Just so you know," I started to whisper in her ear, "I'm seriously thinking on killing your boyfriend." She laughed.

"Aren't we all?" I smiled. "So are you up to go shopping with us!" I held her at arms length examining her to make sure this was the same Neriah. She never seemed like the shopping type. "What? You need clothes. If you're worried about someone seeing you, you can always do what Arkarian does."

I looked at Arkarian, while I spoke. "And what does Arkarian do to hide that pretty little face of his." He grimaced at me, and I bit my lip to hold back laughter.

"He wears a wig." I couldn't hold it back any longer. I bent over holding my sides in laughter. Hearing Arkarian huff in annoyance only made the laughter come harder. Finally composing myself, I came up wiping away a tear. "Man, I've missed way too much."

"I really don't see how it's funny?" I just smiled and turned to Neriah consenting that I'd go shopping with her and Isabel if only to see Arkarian in a wig. He turned out to look normal and Isabel might have to beat other girls off him. His face fell into that charming grimace that he was starting to show more often.

I just pulled my hair up in a bun and put on a ball cap. One of Arkarian's I should add. With proper teasing and goading on my account we all made it out the Chambers and down the hill towards Ethan's house. I tried to convince them that Ethan probably wouldn't want to come but they said that Isabel was over there and would hate to be left out.

I rang the doorbell, but when I tried to step back Neriah stepped in my way. I heard the door open and groaned internally. "Hi Ethan." Neriah peeked out from under my arm and my inward groaning turned the volume up twelve notches. I numbly turned to see an equally stunned Ethan. He gave a small wave.

"Ethan what are you doing standing in the doorway? You are letting the air out." Shaun came up behind him and froze. His thoughts were so confused I could only draw one conclusion. I looked to Arkarian and Neriah and they had drawn the same conclusion.

"You didn't tell him?" Arkarian was the first one to voice the question that was sounding over and over in my mind. Ethan merely shrugged. Everyone looked at me, to see if it hurt my feelings our something. I couldn't really tell though because they were all keeping their thoughts scrambled enough so that it was impossible to read.

I ignore it all though, because I didn't blame Ethan for not telling Shaun. If he was such a nutcase that Matt decided it would be a good thing to bring me back from the dead, I highly doubted Shaun would have believed him. Putting a small mischievous smile on my face and looked at Shaun, "Everyone seems to forget how to welcome guests when I came around." Shaun laughed, and invited us all in.

"It's not every day that someone comes back from the dead. You've seen to have loosen up since I last saw you."

I shrugged, "I'm dead, so what if I offend someone. It's not like they do something worse that send me back to where I should be." I could feel their eyes on me as I hopped on to the couch. Sure enough I looked up and everyone was staring at meÉeveryone except for Ethan that is. I gave a mental sigh. What were we going to do?

"Shaun, who was at the... Oh!" Laura, Ethan's mum, stepped into the room only to stop when she saw us. "Hello Neriah, Joe." I looked at Arkarian, _Joe?_ I asked him trying to hold back laughter. Laura started talking before he could answer. "Who's your other friend Ethan?" This was the most I had heard her talk since I met Ethan. Granted I didn't exactly come over a whole lot, but still.

I stood up and went to offer my hand. "I'm Anne Marie." _See Arkarian, My name is so much better than Joe. Remind me to tell Isabel never to let you name any children you two might have._ She smiled, muttered a polite nice to meet you, and went into the kitchen. I turned back to the group, "Well not that I'm not enjoying this get to know you party, but I think it's time to go. We need to have a meeting either tonight or tomorrow, at least the Named. I don't want to explain this fifty times." Arkarian and Shaun nodded. I turned to Ethan and Isabel; "They're dragging me to the mall, might as well join the party."

I didn't stay to see if they followed. It was getting too crowded for me. Sense of humor I might have gained, but crowds still wasn't my thing.

**Ethan POV**

"Come on Ethan! Don't you think it's cute?" Isabel and Neriah were holding up some article of clothing that didn't have enough fabric in it to be anything but a skimpy bikini. I shook my hand and got disappointed sighs from both girls. They had been trying to get me to talk. Truth was I wouldn't have even came if Mum hadn't come out of the kitchen and practically shoved me out the door after Arkarian. "What about you Joe?"

"Please don't bring me into this." Rochelle laughed from where she was sitting on the floor. Arkarian glared at her, and she laughed harder. "These are your clothes. Why aren't you the one picking them out instead of sitting there doing nothing?"

"Because, _Joe_," she sneered his name, "I have no say in the matter. The only reason I'm here is to make sure those two don't bring me home a bunch of panty lace or something else totally inappropriate." I saw the two in question put whatever they had picked out—they must have caught her hint—as Rochelle and Arkarian glared at each other. This was getting too much for me.

Walking out of the store, hopefully unnoticed, I tried to clear my head. This wasn't suppose to be happening. We shouldn't be here shopping for Rochelle. Heck, we shouldn't be shopping with her. This didn't make any sense. "Hey! Wait up!" I reluctantly stopped and waited for her to catch up. She didn't say anything when she stood next to me, so I kept walking.

Since when can an Immortal have the power to bring back the dead? I've certainly never heard of such a thing, and Arkarian seemed just as a surprised as the rest of us, so apparently it wasn't known to be possible. "Or nobody ever tried." I looked at Rochelle, but she looked the other direction. I decided it didn't matter. There were other things of more importance.

Now I was walking down the hall with a dead manÉwoman. Whatever! It's not like I wasn't glad that she was here. We could finally have our chance to be together, butÉ. "I know Ethan." I looked at her again only this time she met my gaze. "I could be gone tomorrow. I was told that I'm still in questionÉ at least for a month that is. So don't worry about trying to play polite, go ahead and figure out what you need to. I understand." I frowned. "Hey you were the one being open. "

I sighed and looked over my shoulder as someone called our names only to see the others coming up behind us. Rochelle turned to see what I was looking at and groaned. "Hey, there you two are! Where were two going anyway?" Rochelle shrugged the same time I did. "Oh, anyways we have to go get something. Why don't you two go to the next store and we'll meet you back here." Rochelle glared at Isabelle, but her and Neriah dragged Arkarian away before either of us could get a word out.

"So, what is the next store?" Rochelle gave me a look that gave the impression of "oh you actually are going to talk to me."

"Turn around." After staring for a moment I did as she said, only to feel myself beet red at the sight of a Victoria Secrets store. "Why don't you go find a seat at the food court and I'll meet you there." Taking a steadying breath I nodded, trying to get a hold on the thinning ends of my sanity. This was getting more than out of hand. I don't know how the others were completely okay with this. You would think they brought people back from the dead all the time. Not only does having Rochelle back mean having everything turned upside down, but also if one Immortal can do this what is going to stop Lathenia from doing the same thing. This was all one huge mess.

Sighing, I sat down at a table, resisting the urge to beat my head repeatedly. Yet, having her back does mean we get to start anew. We can forget all the stuff that happened before. "You don't have to decide today." I jumped before turning around to see Rochelle taking a seat next to me."

"Would you stop listening?"

"It's not my fault. You should really learn to screen your thoughts. The Order will be resembled now that their leaders are back."

"And you know this becauseÉ?"

"What did we learn about them in the first battle? They'll stop at nothing to bring Chaos. This battle has only begun Ethan. Now that the two of them are back the battle over time has started yet again."

**AN: Okeydokey guys, I'm trying to decide if I should have different points of view throughout the story so I need your opinions. Review!**


	3. I need to figure this out

Rochelle's POV

We spent the rest of the day at Ethan's house and by the time Arkarian and I were leaving I was practically asleep on my feet. I didn't see why I was so tired, I hadn't really been doing anything, but I fell fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was why I was confused to find myself standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a cemetery. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of a grave. Peering at the grave I jump at the sight of the name. This was my grave. What the heck was going on?

Rough hands wrap themselves around my neck. Trying to keep my cool I slipped out of them and turned to be given the fright of my life. Marduke was standing behind me smiling. "I'll get you soon enough." He slapped me and disappeared. Slowly I picked myself up and numbly walked away.

Before I took two steps, I was falling, only to appear on the place of our last battle. Lathenia was standing overlooking the field from above. Seeing me, she flashed an evil smile and pointed to the forest. Blue flames engulfed the trees in a matter of seconds. I was running but once again I started to fall.

I bolted up in my bed, a cold sweat on my neck. It was pitch black—there were no windows of course—the only light was and eerie red glow from a clock on a table near the bed.

It gave me creeps. Quickly I jumped towards the light switch, but I was stopped when I ran into a figure. We both fell to the floor to the floor and only years of training saved me from hitting my head. The lights turned on, blinding me slightly.

"Should I know something?" Arkarian was standing by the light switch with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The figure I had ran into was a stunned Ethan. I got up and faced Arkarian, mirroring his expression.

"Such as? And why is Ethan here?" Shaun and Jimmy appeared in the doorway, along with Dartemis.

"We were briefing Shaun and Jimmy, but we were interrupted."

"Yeah, those two," Jimmy gestured to Arkarian and Dartemis, "When stiff, and then started some gibberish about you and Marduke. Next thing we know Ethan and Arkarian are sprinting down the hallway." I groaned. Great. I just had my nightmare broadcast to two Truthseers.

A phone went off, and Arkarian was the one who answered his cell phone. HE was silent for a while. "Yes, she's fine, Isabel." Scratch that, two Truthseers and a psychic. "Matt, calm down. You're yelling." Okay, three. "She's fine, Neriah. Absolutely. We'll get this figured out." Four.

"How many fricking people are on that phone?"

"Just three."

"That's just great!" I practically screamed. "Whose dream are we eavesdropping on next? How about Matt's? Or Dartemis! Maybe then we'll get to see what the heck runs through their minds!"

"Rochelle, calm down." Arkarian moved from his post at the door and studied my expression. His thoughts were silent but I could see the worry in his eyes. The sincere concern in his expression made me lose it. Be calm! Be calm! How can I be calm! I just came back from the dead! That goes against all laws of physics. I don't care who he thinks he is, I pointed to Dartemis furiously, he has no right to meddle with that kind of stuff. I turned to face Dartemis and flung my thoughts with a vehemence that might make a bear back down. You're not a god, Dartemis! No matter how much you think you are! You're just as bad as Lathenia! "Rochelle!"

Dartemis stepped towards me with a look to kill on his face. "How dare you, you little witch! I ought to wring your neck and send you right back to the grave!"

"Go ahead! I belong there anyway!"

"No one is killing anyone!" Shaun stepped between the two of us. Jimmy, Arkarian and Ethan flanked him. "Go stand in opposite corners."

"It's his fault. He started it!" I couldn't believe how immature I sounded.

"I don't care who started it! I'll end it! Now go!" I stared at Dartemis while Shaun glared both of us down. To my greatest joy, Dartemis backed down first. Smiling to myself, I went to my corner and leaned against the wall, never turning my back to Dartemis. "I don't know what started the death threats, but it stops now. We have more important issues than your squabbles."

"But--" Dartemis and I started to say at the same time, before Jimmy cut us off.

"Children listen to your mother."

"That's right—Wait, mother?" Shaun turned to Jimmy in confusion. "What do you mean mother?"

"Just go with it." I had enough of this. It was getting just plain ridiculous. I was exhausted and everybody else didn't look like they were about to run a marathon.

"I agree." I jumped as Arkarian's voice drifted through the tangle of thoughts in the air. I looked to see that he had put away the phone and had made himself comfortable on the bed. "We're all tired. Perhaps we should leave the rest alone until the morning and turn in for the night. We can hold another meeting tomorrow if it you wish." Violet eyes scanned the room for objections. No one voiced one so he escorted them to the door. Dartemis surprisingly went as quietly as Shaun and Jimmy.

The only one who didn't leave was Ethan.

I pushed off the wall and walked to the bed, offering Ethan the spot next to me. He hesitated for a while but finally eased himself down unto the bed next to me. We sat in almost uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours, before I felt the back of fingers brushing my cheek. It startled me at first, and then the fingers pressed the skin of my neck. "You have bruises."

"What?" He traced them lightly, and I recognized the shape as fingers. "How the--?"

"Dartemis didn't actually touch you right? I missed a lot of what happened."

"No, he didn't. I think Marduke did."

"How? He's not here."

"No… but he was in my dream." He withdrew himself from me so fast that he toppled of the bed. It took all the control I had to keep the hurt off my face as he stared at me like I had the plague. "What's wrong?" I knew the answer but I had to ask. I had to say something.

He shook his head and disappeared. I fiercely blocked all my thoughts—I still had them slightly open to display since my fight with Dartemis. I couldn't figure out what could have caused that look on Ethan's face. I knew he was wanting to keep his distance, but he had withdrawn from me in such a way that it seemed like I was… an enemy.

Muffling a scream with the pillow I pulled myself together. He was just freaked about all this. It's a lot to cope with. Or at least that's what I told myself. Whether it was true or not, I doubted it. There was a hidden reason somewhere, but I was too drained to try and find it. Contenting myself with lies, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

******************************************************

I woke early the next morning—going by the clock next to my bed which read 5 am—but I didn't care. Sorting through the shopping bags I found a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt. I could shower later. I wasn't going anywhere.

Arkarian was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. I always knew that he ate at least something once a day, but for some reason such a simple thing as cereal and milk never crossed my mind. I noticed as I came in further that he was eating Lucky Charms, causing me to laugh. He turned around at my outburst, slightly confused. "Good morning?" I could hear the question in his voice but he didn't push for an explanation so I focused on sobering up.

"Morning." I could feel him trying to figure where my thoughts had gone and no doubt try to see my reaction to Ethan's disappearing trick last night. "Arkarian, please stop trying to probe my thoughts. It's giving me a headache. If I wanted you to hear them I wouldn't have them blocked."

"You're right, my apologies. Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, just tell me where it is and I'll get it." He frowned at me for once again forcing him to go against all the manners he was no doubt talk when he was young. But, hey, if I was going to be living here, he was going to have to get used to having an extra helping hand to do chores and cook. Despite that, he told me where I could find the breakfast food and went back to his Lucky Charms. There was

Many different kinds of cereals and all of them had enough sugar to make any dentist cringe. After sorting through the boxes I finally found some Cheerios in the back of the cupboard. "Are you trying to get a cavity?"

"I'm not following you."

"Your cereal collection has a common theme, sugar. I'd hate to be your dentist."

"My cereal is just fine. And I have never had a cavity."

"And you have been eating Lucky Charms for 600 plus years?" He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he noticed that I was right. "I thought so."

"Why does it matter if I like those cereals?"

"It doesn't. I'm just wondering how you managed to fool us all into think you were this sophisticated, well-mannered know-it-all." Smiling I took a bite of Cheerios while he shook his head.

***************************************************

Ethan's POV

School seemed to drag on forever today. That might have something to do with the two hours of restless sleep I received last night, or Isabel hammering me about Rochelle. How many times will it take to assure her that I don't know how Rochelle is? She can have such a thick head sometimes.

"Anybody home?" I blinked as I looked up to see Neriah standing next to my seat. "I've been calling your name for three minutes now. Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, I was …thinking." I rubbed at my eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I looked over across the lunch room to see that Matt, Isabel, and Dillion were already eating. Neriah followed my gaze, "They won't come over. Isabel wanted to come over, but I told her that it would be better not to." I gave a half-hearted smile and gestured for her to take a seat. I started at my food and grimaced, before pushing it away slightly. "You look awful. How much sleep did you get last night?"

I dropped my head into my hands, giving an awkward grimace. "Enough." She sighed, but didn't push the topic. Neriah pulled out a paper bag and started eating. I didn't mind sitting with Neriah since she never really talked all that much, and when she did, it was never trying to push information out.

Boy, wasn't that what I needed right now—information. How was Marduke able to get into Rochelle's dreams? I double checked that my thoughts were safely screened before I let my mind wander too much. The only other person he had been able to do that to was Isabel…but he had never harmed her…at least not that I could remember. Maybe I had just imagined those marks.

No, the bruises where definitely real, but how did he do it?

"Ethan? Ethan!" I turn to stare at Neriah. "Finally! It's time for class." I glanced around to see that the lunchroom was practically deserted. Crap. I jumped up, grabbing my book bag. We both hurried to our history class, and just made it before the warning bell. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem really out of it."

"I'm fine." She gave me a look that clearly asked if I was sure. "I will be, alright. I'm just…tired. That's all."

"Alright." The whole class I let my mind wander trying to reason out what happened last night, but I just came to the same frustrating dead end. I was paying attention just enough to hear the bell when it finally rang. Grudgingly I got up and went to my next class. Isabel was waiting for me in our usual seat near the back window. "Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" She asked as I took a seat.

"Why do you think?" I stared at the blackboard vainly hoping she would drop it.

"Neriah went over there because we didn't want you to have to sit alone."

"We didn't talk any, Isabel." I knew she was trying to be a good friend, but this friendly concern was getting old really fast. I had more things to worry about than assuring Isabel that I was ok.

"I'm going to go see Arkarian today after school, do you want to go?" she whispered as our teacher started his lecture.

"No."

"Don't you want to make sure she's okay?"

"Not really." I could feel her staring, but ignored it. I didn't care which way she took it. I had to figure out how Marduke was able to hurt her, before I endangered her any more. She already died because of me, and now Marduke was hurting her.

"I don't get it. She's back and you could care less. Do you want her to be dead? Aren't you glad that she's back?"

"Drop it, Isabel."

"What's your problem? You get your soul mate back—something that no one else would be able to have—and you turn up your nose at her."

"I said, 'Drop it'." She gave a groan and—thankfully—didn't say anything more. By the time the bell rang, I was losing it. My last class was a study hall anyways, so I decided to skip. Causally I ventured into a bathroom stall, and used my wings.

**AN: okay y'all, I'm back! For real this time. I know this chapter was really short but I thought it was a good place to stop. I'll try to write more next time. I finally got my laptop so I'm going to try to write every night for at least a little bit, but I'm working on two other stories and my book so I'm not going to guarantee when I'll get the next chapter up, but I will get it up as soon as I can. Any who down to business, I noticed last night that Arkarian doesn't have a last name, so I need you to suggest some, or speak up if you think he shouldn't have one. Review, please!**


	4. I need your feedback

Okay guys, here's the deal. I know I said that I wasn't going to continue writing fanfiction, but I was reading over it again and I feel like I want to continue it. However, I don't want to start it up again if nobody wants to read it. So give me your opinion and if you want me to continue this story. I look forward to hear your feedback! Thanks.


	5. Together we can heal this rift

**AN: Hello everyone! So for those of you who ignored my earlier update I will catch you up. I was reading this fic over again and really wanted to start it up again. I know I said that I was not going to write fanfiction anymore, but my life has gotten considerably less busy, so I'm starting this fic up again. Thanks to all of you who read this before I stopped and are coming back to read this fic of mine. Enjoy!**

** Ethan's POV**

It just didn't make sense, but then much wouldn't when you go against physics. I tossed another stone into the lake, watching it as it sunk below my vision. I would need to go home soon. Mum would be worried. She was doing so much better ever since we freed Sera and now she has been worrying more about me than I was about her. I hated to worry her, but as much as I tried to hide it, she knows how much I've been suffering.

When Rochelle had first died, she had let me grieve without interference. I don't remember what happened the month immediately after the battle, but everyone tells me that it was bad. According to them, I was comatose and refused to eat. I really scared Mum.

By the second month, school was back in session. I went through life by just blindly going through the motions. I got up, went to school, trained with Arkarian—although there was really nothing to train for anymore—came back home. At lunch, I sat alone. The others tried to cheer me up and comfort me, but I wouldn't have it. It was my fault she died and no one could convince me otherwise.

After the third month, my parent had had enough and let Isabel kidnap me to a movie night at Arkarian's with the rest of our group. Every time after that they pushed me out the door when one of my friends wanted me to do something with them.

I've been getting better, or at least I thought I was. I was gradually thinking of Rochelle less and less and when I did think of her, it was about the good times, however few they were. The guilt was gradually becoming less with time and the dreams about the battle were going away.

And now, when I was starting to allow myself to heal, she's back. _How dare she! Doesn't she realize how much it hurts?_ I thought, as I tossed another stone into the lake as anger boiled up inside of me. But that wasn't right either. Matt was the one who had her brought back. It should be Matt that I'm mad at, not Rochelle. She didn't have any choice in the matter.

Which brought my thoughts around full circle. What to do with Rochelle? If Marduke was able to attack Rochelle through her sleep, how was one suppose to protect her? I can't allow him to kill her again. That would be about the worst thing to happen right now, to get her back only to lose her again to death by the same person. It won't happen, I won't allow it.

_You have to get near her to protect her._ A cold, cynical part of my mind sneered. Another stone flies into the lake. This was getting him no where fast.

**Rochelle's POV**

I yawned as I padded down one of the numerous hallways. I had no idea why I was so tired. I guess coming back from the dead can take it out of you. After I finished breakfast, I unexpectedly explored the chambers when I got lost on the way back to my room and by the time I found said room, I was exhausted and had to lay down. When I finally woke up from my "nap" my clock read 4:15 PM.

I found Arkarian in one of the many training rooms. I didn't say anything, just joined him in the exercises. I had to take it slower than I would have preferred to go because, go figure, I was sore and out of shape. Laying in a hole six feet under doesn't help with one's exercise program. I highly discourage any personal trainer from suggesting it.

It wasn't long after that Isabel joined us. From the way Arkarian's face lit up, you would have thought that he was a little kid in a candy store. Isabel practically tackled him and they stumbled until they found their way behind a screen that did absolutely nothing to hide what they were doing. "Yeah, that's it. Go behind the see-through, paper-thin screen of privacy," I called with a grin. Neither one answered but there was a laugh and a groan that came from behind me.

I turned to see Matt and Neriah coming through the door holding hands. Neriah dropped his hand and ran to hug me. "Hey Rochelle!"

"Hey."She released me and took Matt's hand again. We all look back to the engaged couple still greeting each other. Matt grimaced, "I don't get why they have to do _that_."

"Because they're in love."

"Same with Neriah and me, but you don't see us trying to find the nearest wedding chapel."

"They're not looking for a chapel. They're having a ceremony."

"It's just, they aren't going to age, so what's the rush?"

"Shut up, Matt,"Isabel said as she and Arkarian stepped out from behind the screen. Matt glowered at his sister, whose hair was slightly mussed, but kept quiet. Neriah gave a little laugh and hugged Arkarian "hello."Isabel looked to me and gave an apologetic, "I tried to get Ethan to come, but he ran off before school ended."

"It's fine, Isabel."

"What do you mean, 'It's fine'? He has a chance to have you back, and he's off busy moping."

"Just let it go, Isabel."

"No, it's not."One look at her face says that I won't be able to convince her without a little work.

"Just leave him alone, Isabel. His life got turned upside down with me coming back. I'm not sure it was the best thing for him." I directed a pointed look at Matt, who just looked away. Isabel wasn't convinced. "Think about what would happen if Arkarian died." Her eyes grew sad and I knew I had her. "Then a year later, he was brought back to life."She could understand, if just a little bit, I could see it on her face. "Exactly, so just let Ethan be. We don't even know how long this is going to stick." She gave a reluctant nod.

After that we all moved to another room and took our seats on the antique stools Arkarian had made all those years ago. The conversation was light, mainly about school and the wedding. Neriah was going to be the Maid of Honor and Ethan was to be the Best Man. Isabel wanted me to be a bridesmaid. I told her we would see.

Then it dawned on me. If Lathenia was back, the battle against time was going to start again and we were without the means of going back in time. "Arkarian, do you have the sphere up and running? The one that detected the portals?"

"No, why?"

"I just realized that we can't be sure she is staying quiet if we aren't monitoring the past for portals. Lathenia is bound to start her tricks again. We don't have a way to travel back in time to stop her from succeeding."

Everyone stared. "We'll just have to re-build the Citadel," Matt said.

I shake my head. "How? We stole it away from Lathenia. We don't have any plans. Plus, didn't you guys use most of the remain to build a temple?" All three of them nod.

We're all quiet for a long while before Arkarian says, "We'll find a way. In the mean time, Rochelle is right. I'll turn the equipment back on and monitor the past for any sign of Lathenia's meddling."

"Neriah and I will alert the Tribunal," Matt offers. We all nod in agreement and I try to stifle yet another yawn.

The conversation lapsed back into the light small talk from before. It was about the time that I was ready to excuse myself to go take another "nap" when Ethan poked his head in. "May I speak with you?" he asked. I nodded and followed him out the door. To my surprise he didn't head outside, but instead continued further into the mountain. We ended up in front of the door to my room...or maybe it was another room, they all looked the same. "Do you mind if we talk in here?"

"Of course not." He opened the door and I noticed that it was in fact my room. I walked over and sat down on the bed. Ethan followed and sat in the same spot he had the night before.

We were quiet for a while before Ethan cleared his throat and began. "I can't keep you safe. I can hardly ask you to not sleep, but if he can come through your dreams, there is no way to protect you."

"We're talking about Marduke, right?" He nodded and continued to stare hard at his hands. "You don't need to protect me, Ethan. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. My death wasn't your fault."He frowned at me. "Sorry, I haven't gotten my control back on my skills and you were being open."

He was quiet again and I stayed out of his head. While he though of what to say next, I looked down at my hands. I haven't hurt anything with them, but the currents were still running underneath them. I needed to see if I could get a new pair of those gloves that look like skin from Arkarian.

"It was because of me that you died. You jumped in front of the poison arrow—one of my poison arrows that I should have kept with me. He wouldn't have killed you if I had kept them with me. Isabel couldn't heal you because you didn't have a heart beat. You weren't breathing. Matt couldn't do anything because he said it wasn't possible. They said that Immortals powers only dealt with the living."He fell silent as the unspoken question hung in the air.

I tentatively put a hand on top of one of his and gave it a little squeeze. He looked up, shocked. "I don't know how Dartemis did it, neither does Matt, for that matter. It's done, all we can do is keep moving forward and sees if it sticks. If you don't want to be near me until we know for sure that this thing is for real, I understand."

He takes my hand in his. The move is touching and comforting. "I want to stay with you..."

"But you're afraid to get hurt again?" I finish for him and he nods.

Another silence, and then, "I just started to allow myself to move on."I placed a hand on his wet cheek. I caused him so much pain. His thoughts were wide open and so loud it was hard not to over hear some of them. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. It was prophesied that I would die. We were given several hints along the way." He was shaking his head and took my hand off his cheek. I didn't show how it hurt me especially when he held onto it.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to be with you while I can and do everything I can to protect you from Marduke."

I watch him for a while, "Alright, but if this doesn't work out and things go back to the way they are suppose to be, you have to promise me not to blame yourself. You have to promise me that you will allow yourself to move on. I'm dead and you should be able to move on and live life without me holding you back."

Ethan grew silent and his eyes were sad. The room was silent for a long time again until I heard a muffled "Say yes, Ethan." I huffed and quietly went to the door. When I opened it in one quick motion, Isabel, Neriah, and Matt fell in and Arkarian was standing on the other side with an embarrassed look. "May I help you?"

The three on the floor scrambled to get up while Arkarian cleared his throat. "Isabel and Neriah wanted to say goodbye."

"So they knocked with their ears?"Isabel and Neriah gave embarrassed smile and hugged me goodbye and went to do the same to Ethan.

"You are going to be in school tomorrow, right?" Isabel asked him as she pulled back. He rolled his eyes and gave her an aggravated "Yes, Isabel." Satisfied, they left.

"Some privacy, huh?"I said as I sat back down.

He gives a small smile and nods. "She's been on my case for months. I'm not all that surprised that they were eavesdropping, especially since Isabel was hammering me all day about talking to you."

"I tried to convince her to leave you alone, probably won't work though."

He shook his head, "No, probably not." He looked around at all the shopping bags that were laying around the room that I hadn't gotten to putting away yet because of my "nap." "Would you like some help putting your stuff away?"

"I love your help, but you should probably be heading home. Your mum will be worried and I feel like I'm about to collapse here soon."Both of us glanced at the clock, which was leaning more towards seven now.

"You're right. Maybe I can help you tomorrow?"I nodded. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled and waved goodbye. I laid down as soon as he left. "Oh and Rochelle." I sat up to see him peeking his head back in. "I promise to try."

"Try what?"

"Everything." My sleep hazy mind took a while to understand what he was talking about, but when I realized that he was answering my earlier conditions, I smiled. At least he would try, that was all that I could ask.

**Thanks again for reading. Review and tell me what you think. I promise to try and make the next chapter less serious, but in my defense, I needed to fix the rift between Ethan and Rochelle so it needed to be slightly serious. Anywho, review, review, review and I will update within a week.**


	6. Just let me at him

**Rochelle's POV**

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a different position then a second ago—horizontal on Ethan's bed rather than vertical. Ethan was also in a different place. When I had closed my eyes—it had just been a second, I could have sworn—he was sitting next to me talking. Now he was sitting at his desk. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?"

"Yeah." I sighed. It had been three weeks since I woke up under the cliff and I had been sleeping for a major part of those three weeks. It seemed like I slept more than half the day away and I always seemed to drop off into unconsciousness during mid-sentence. Most of the time while talking to Ethan, poor guy. I have been falling asleep—I refused to think of it about as passing out, even though technically I guess that was what was happening—less and less recently, though.

"Sorry." He shrugged. He had gotten use to it. "What are you working on?" I asked as I stood. The plan had been to go look over his shoulder, but as soon as I moved, I became so dizzy and sick to my stomach that I had to lay back down.

"Rochelle?" Ethan was instantly by my side, concern thick in both his voice and his gaze. We had been living with the knowledge that I could drop dead any second and it had taken a big toll on both of us, especially Ethan.

"I'm fine," I assured him as I sat up slowly, "just a bit dizzy is all." I held my head and waited for the dizziness to fade. Ethan sat next to me still concerned. When the room stopped spinning enough that I could lift my head without throwing up, I gave Ethan a small smile. He still looked freaked out though. "I'm fine, Ethan, honestly."

His hand rested on my forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I took his hand and held it in both of mine. "I slept through breakfast and lunch. I'm sure once I eat something, I'll be fine." I wasn't lying to him...technically. I had slept through breakfast and lunch—which I told him—but I grabbed something before heading to his house—which I neglected to tell him—so I was just giving him a half-truth...technically. Besides, it was for his own good.

"Do you want me to go get something?"

I shook my head. "I think I should go home...just in case." We always thought that if I did die, that it would just be quick. I would just drop dead, but what if that wasn't the case? What if it would be slow in painful? There was no way that she could allow Ethan to watch her go through that.

He watched me for a second before finally nodding. "I'll walk you." Slowly I stood and checked to make sure that the world would stay still enough for me to walk. When I was sure the world would hold, we left.

Ethan told Laura that he was going while I fought to keep vertical. A migraine was starting to form in between my eyes and the pounding became more intense with each heart beat. The trek up the mountain was pure agony. A burning started in my chest and was slowly working its way down to my toes. I had to lean on Ethan half way there because my knees were about to give out. We barely got through the opening when I collapsed because of the pain. "Rochelle!"I tried to scream but my voice was lost in all the pain and fire.

I felt each pounding step like a hammer to my temple as someone—probably Arkarian—ran down the hall. "What happened?"Yes, it was Arkarian.

"I don't know."Someone touched my shoulder and it felt like they were trying to horse-drawn-and-quarter me. This time my scream made it out. Whoever it was pulled back immediately, but the pain remained.

Tremors racked my body as violent as a 10.5 earthquake. The fire continued to spread throughout my veins until it finally boiled over and erupted. It was like the Acropolis was happening inside my body. And it did not stop even when I passed out from the pain. I felt every single assault as it happened.

When I regained consciousness, I was laying in a bed instead of the floor of the entrance so someone had obviously moved me at some point. I carefully turned my head to see if I was indeed in my room—it was—and saw that Ethan was sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed. "You're awake,"he said relieved.

I went to nod, but regretted the tiniest movement when the wicked stilettos decided to attack my brain again. "Unfortunately," I mumbled while holding her head. The bright side was that my headache had turned to mere tapping on my skull instead of jack-hammering, my muscles were still twitching, but no longer seizing, and the fire in my body had been put out. Overall I felt a hell of a lot better then... "How long was out?"

"Two days."

"Two days!" I bolted upright and was immediately betrayed by my body. All the sudden the spasms came back and I fell to the floor. My ears roared, my stomach churned, and my throat constricted. I thought she heard Ethan call my name, but I couldn't tell.

And then as soon as it came on...it stopped. All the pain was gone. my muscles calmed, my stomach settled, and the pounding ceased. I laid there on the floor a moment to make sure that it was really over and then looked confused at Ethan, who was equally confused. Gingerly I sat up and waited something else to happen, because surely that couldn't be it...right?

Just then Dartemis appeared, his timing impeccable as ever. "The magic has solidified."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when the Acropolis started happening inside of me." The slight twitch of the corner of Dartemis's lips made my temper, which had grown immensely short by the two days of all-consuming agony, flare into live. "You knew!"

"Not about the so-called Acropolis, but I figured that there would be some pain."

"You never thought to mention that?"

"There would have been not need if you would have come to Athens as you were told. Perhaps this will teach you to listen to your betters."A scream escaped my as I lunged at the Immortal, tackling him to the ground. Rage consumed my as I punched, scratched, and elbowed every vulnerable opening that was given to me as I altered between screaming bloody murder and cursing Dartemis.

Hands pulled me off of him. "Let me go! I swear when I get free Dartemis...!" The threat was left hanging as Ethan and Arkarian managed to drag me out into the hall while Neriah and Matt helped Dartemis to his feet and Isabel shut the door. "Just let me talk to him!" Neither deemed me with an answer. They just continued to drag me down the many corridors to Arkarian's bedroom and deposited me on the bed. "All I want to do it talk to him." The boys just looked at her. "Ok, fine. I want to kill him."

"You can't kill him. He's Immortal."Arkarian stated in his matter-of-fact way.

"Well then I want to at least beat the snot out of him. I'm not picky."It looked like Ethan was biting the inside of his mouth and Arkarian wasn't doing much better. I didn't see what was so funny. "Don't even think about laughing." Both of the them sobered up.

Isabel peeked her head in, probably trying to decide if it was safe to come in, and smiled. "Dartemis left. He'll be back though."

"Good, I can beat him to a pulp then." They all rolled their eyes while I collapsed unto the bed. I was sore all over, but thankful that the agony was over with. I was so exhausted that it took several minutes for me to realize where exactly I was resting. I jackknifed off the bed. "Eww, eww, eww..." Everybody looked at me but I just shuddered. "I'm going to bed."

**Ethan's POV**

I watched as Rochelle shut the door to Arkarian's room. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than follow her, but there were other things that needed to be discussed. Just this morning Arkarian had said that he was calling a meeting.

"Should we tell Rochelle about the meeting?" Isabel asked while we all took our seats in the where we normally met for theses meetings.

Arkarian looked to me and I shook my head. "No, we'll let her rest. Ethan will fill her in." Isabel nodded to herself. It was a few more minutes before Matt and Neriah came in and another few minutes before Jimmy showed.

"Shaun called and said he couldn't get away," he said as he took a seat.

Matt nodded and then took his place at the head of the table. It was still slightly weird to have Matt leading instead of Arkarian. Maybe because there was not any real need after the battle and it will just take time, but I have a feeling that it's more because Arkarian has been the leader ever since I joined the Guard. "We'll get started then. I'll get right to the point. Lathenia has made her move."

Everyone started talking at once. It was utter chaos until a very loud "Shut up!" We all turned to look to the source of the shout, which was Rochelle standing in the doorway. "Nothing is going to get done if you are all shouting at each other. Now if you are all done voicing your unneeded opinions, Arkarian can tell us when we are going so we can start planning what we are going to go about this."Everyone just stared at her while she sat down next to me.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I tried, but I felt disgusting and went to go take a shower when I heard you all making a fuss. But that's not important."

"She's right," Matt agreed and motioned for Arkarian to take the stage. Rochelle yawned before laying her head down on the table.

"A portal has opened up in 1988. Matt and I have discussed it and we think that Rochelle and Ethan should take care of this one."

"Why?" It was Neriah who asked the question. I'm sure she wasn't the only one who was wondering the same thing.

Both of Matt and Arkarian looked at Rochelle instead of Neriah. "Because involves Mr. Thallimar."

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so late with this update and I know that it's really short. School has started and life got really busy, Anywho, I've now come to the point where the group will start going on missions again, so if there is any certain event in history you would like me to visit please speak up. Thanks bunches for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review, review, review.**


	7. A family reunion to remember

**Rochelle's POV**

I yawned as I sat down for breakfast the next day. For as exhausted as I was yesterday, I hardly slept a wink. Arkarian had briefed Ethan and me after everybody left. It seemed that Lathenia was trying to get rid of me by making sure that my parents never met by killing my father.

Obviously we had to stop it from happening, because if we didn't I wouldn't just be dead—I would have never existed. Yet, I was torn about going through with this. So many people would be saved from all the harm he had caused if Lathenia got away with it. It was definitely a win-lose situation. One that kept me up all night. Not to mention that I was not wanting to have to see his face again.

Sighing, I grabbed the non-cavity-inducing cereal. I poured the milk in and took a bite...only to spit it back into the bowl. Looking down, I realized my mistake, which was pouring orange juice instead of milk on my cereal. "I was wondering if you did that on purpose." I grimaced at Arkarian before dumping the mess into the garbage. This time I ate my cereal dry.

I could feel him staring as I played with my food. He was probing at my thoughts too, which didn't help the headache that I have had since I awoke. "You know you could ask questions like a normal person, instead of making my headache worse." The probing didn't stop. "Arkarian, I swear if you don't stop I'll-!" I left the threat hanging as I slammed my fist on the table because I couldn't find something vile enough to express what I would do to him.

"Something is bothering you."

"Yes! You!" I was tired and didn't want to deal with his probing, so I got up and dumped my cereal again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting away from you!" The bowl broke as the ever so lovely electric currents in my hands decided to flare up along with my irritation. I swore as I bent to pick up the shards, but I was too worked up and just ended up breaking them even more. "Stupid electric currents!" Arkarian came over and picked the pieces up. "I hate you dad, by the way. In fact I hate all immortals. They just love meddling in everyone's life and making my life hell."

"Uh, Rochelle...?"

"Stupid, idiotic, meddling-"

"Rochelle!"

"What!"

"You're melting the floor." I looked down to see that I was indeed melting the vinyl flooring under my hands. When I tried to lift my hands, the vinyl stuck to them. Luckily it was the mountain's stone underneath the flooring so I didn't ruin any sub-flooring.

"Sorry."

Arkarian just shrugged as if it was no big deal that I just melted his floor. "Where are your gloves?"

"Ethan threw them off the cliff before I died. I've just been wearing fingerless gloves on the rare occasions that I went out in public." He nodded as he swept up the remaining parts of my mess. I would have offered my help, but I didn't want to chance breaking anything else.

"I'll see if I can get you another pair."

"Thanks." Without another word, I went to my room where I promptly laid down on my bed and stared at the anomalies that were my hands. I had thought that I the powers in them under control, but I guess that I was wrong.

Sighing, I tried to pick off the melt vinyl off. Most of it came off easy, but a few pieces insisted on taking huge chunks of my skin with them. Unfortunately, when I tried to put bandage on the cuts, the band-aids wouldn't stick because the adhesive kept getting fried. By the time I actually got one to stick, the bleeding had stopped. Figures.

I laid in a similar position that night trying to fall asleep so that I could just get this mission over with. Yet here I am still wide awake, when I should have been asleep and in the Citadel waiting for Ethan a long time ago. I tried everything short of knocking myself out with cold medicine. I was getting desperate. If I knew how it would effect me on the mission, I would try the cold medicine. However, I didn't know what the effects would once I was in the Citadel.

"This is ridiculous, you've done this hundreds of times. You shouldn't be nervous." Even the pep talk wasn't working. But seriously I should have any problems with this. I had done this more than a hundred times; first with the Order and then with the Guard. And the process wasn't different from one to the other. The only difference is the with the Order it was walking through a twisting labyrinth and with the Guard it was disappearing staircases...which I had always thought was a bit backwards. To me it always seemed that disappearing staircases more chaotic than a twisting labyrinth.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that I needed to get to sleep.

**Ethan's POV**

Where was Rochelle? I had been waiting for a while. I was starting to worry...and the room wasn't helping with my anxiety. The ceiling had a thunderstorm going on.

There was only one section of the Citadel left. The rest of it was part of the grave for the immortals. According to Arkarian there were there rooms left: one for controls, one for the costumes, and this one. Thunder cracked and made it apparent that the Citadel still prized itself on authenticity.

Just then Rochelle finally landed in front of me. She landed on her feet perfectly, but one look at her face betrayed her. Dark circles were under her eyes, and her expression was one of exhaustion. "You look horrible."

"I had a bad day. Let's just get this over with." She didn't give me a chance to answer. She just started walking out of the room to find the staircase that would lead us to the portal. I was hard pressed to catch up with her before the steps disappeared.

When I finally caught up with her, I noticed there were several patches of skin missing on her hand. "What happened?"

"To what?"

"Your hands."

"Oh." She brought a hand up to examine it. It seemed to me that the currents running through it were more violent than normal. Could they be bothering her? "We need to get going. We're already late."

I grabbed her hand before she could get away from me. "Rochelle."

"I told you. I just had a bad day. Can we please just get this over with?"

"Sure," I said, but I didn't let go of her hand. We walked through the room together. When we got to the other side we were both dressed in black from head to toe, including masks and gloves. "That's odd." What was even odder was that portal opened immediately.

Rochelle shrugged, not looking overly concerned. "Oh well. Let's go." We jumped together...and landed in an alley? From looking around, it seemed like we were behind a bar or casino. Something was wrong. Could it be that someone was tampering with the Citadel again? No, Arkarian was in control of that stuff tonight. He wouldn't have dropped us in the wrong spot.

"I thought we were going to when your parents met?"

"We are." Apparently she could tell my surprise even with my mask hiding my expression, but then of course she was a Truthseer and I wasn't the best at screening my thoughts. "Really, Ethan, you give my parents way too much credit. "

"Alright, then were are they?"

"This way." She took my hand and led me deeper into the alley until we stood a mere feet from a woman getting raped. I wanted nothing more to save her, but I couldn't risk changing history. "There he is." The disgust was palpable in her hushed voice.

"Your dad?" She nodded. "Is that your mom then?" Could it be that it wasn't a rape? But why pick a dark alley?

"No, she comes later. She found him after he attempted raping that girl. He was badly bruised because the girl fought to get away, and mom naively assumed that he had been mugged." The tone in her voice suggested that she was rolling her eyes.

We both turned back to watch the scene play out and wait for the Order to show up. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

Rochelle swore, "They drugged her."

"The Order?"

"Who else, Ethan? Of course the Order. Don't be stupid." She looked around. "Well if she isn't going to fight back, then I guess I'll have to." She probably shouldn't have sounded as happy about the prospect as she did. Before I could hold her back, she was on her father like a wild dog. Punching, kicking, and down right fighting as dirty as she could.

I picked up the unconscious woman, and hid her where she would be safe until either someone found her or she awoke. When I came back, Rochelle was still wailing on Mr. Thallimar even though he was already unconscious and thoroughly bruised. "Rochelle, I think you've done enough." She didn't even hesitate for a second. She just kept hitting him.

"Who's there!" a woman yelled from the mouth of the alley.

"Rochelle, we have to go!" She wasn't letting up though. I was forced to pull her off her father. "Arkarian!" We were plucked out of there just as the woman started towards them.

I was slammed back into my body and woke with a start.

**AN: And so the first mission is complete. Tell me what you think. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Please review!**


End file.
